My Rebel Love Song
by IKilledTheKiller
Summary: Frank has just moved from Belleville, NJ to Columbus, OH. He is immediately intrigued by the outspoken Lilianna, but is there more to her than meets the eye? Includes members of MCR and BVB. Yes, the title is from a BVB song. Rated M for language.
1. Stalker?

**Hi Fluffy Unicorns! It's me, Dr. Death Defying. **

**I wish. It's just the queen of unicorns. Oh well.**

**I DO NOT OWN MCR OR ANY CELEBRITIES THAT SHOW UP. I do, however, own Lilianna.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

"Miss Kejawis **(AN, it's pronounced keh-jaw-vehs)**, I realize that you are not socially capable, but I demand that you remove those ear buds, NOW." I sigh, another moment, ruined by my teacher.

"Pi to the fifth times 63." I reply without opening my eyes.

"Wha- Oh. Yes, that is the answer. However, I was about to introduce our new student." I smile and recite before she gets a chance, "His name is Frank Iero. He is 5 foot, 4 inches tall. He weighs 127 pounds. He moved here from Belleville, New Jersey last week."

"Are you blind?" The boy asks, seemingly unfazed. "Just, by the way, I weigh 128 pounds. Not 127." I laugh, not opening my eyes, not responding. I sense someone sitting down next to me. The boy's elbow bumps mine and he flinches.

"I don't bite you know, all the time." I whisper to him, finally opening my eyes. "Hmm… you're cuter than I thought you'd be." He laughs nervously, "So you're not blind?"

"No. I'm not a stalker either; I saw your file on Hawk's desk when I came in. Photographic memory. It helps to close my eyes." He smiles, which makes him cuter. "I'm Lilianna." I state.

"Frank, but you know that." A ruler slaps on my desk.

"Mr. Iero, I suggest you not associate with… her." He and I respond by sticking out our tongues at her in unison. "Detention, Miss Kejawis. Mr. Iero, let this be your warning."

"I thought we'd been over this, Debbie. I do NOT take that name. It is simply Lilianna, nothing else. Also, I never actually GO to detention. Why try?"

"Must I contact your father?" I raise my eyebrow; she knows that my father is always too drunk to care. He's a slutty drunk as well. Last time she contacted him, it didn't turn out too well. Another won battle. Mrs. Hawk sighs and saunters off.

Whispers erupt in the aisle next to us. Of course they do, Miley Cyrus, the queen of the gossipy bitches, sits there. Katy Perry and Taylor Swift, as always, surround her.

"Do you want to sit with the guys and I at lunch?" I grin at Frank. He nods.

**Please R&R. **

**My song of the day is Savior, by Black Veil Brides. I just can't get enough of it. It's so pretty.**

**I love you my Fluffy unicorns!**

**Till next time, never be afraid to keep on living. **


	2. Savior

**Hi fluffy unicorns!**

**It is I, the unicorn queen.**

**(Frank's POV)**

**~~~***Two torturous hours later***~~~**

"Frankie, meet the guys. This is Mikes, Bob, Toro, and… oh, yeah." I smile awkwardly and give a little wave. Mikes is nerdy in a cool way. He has glasses that are falling down his nose and a red beanie over his light brown, straight hair. Bob is badass. He has a lip ring and an earring. He is blonde with blue eyes and a round face. Toro is, whoa. He is tall, and has a light brown Afro. He seems intimidating, but his smile is so sweet. Then there is Lilianna. She is gorgeous, I can tell, but she looks kind of lost, and sick. Her hair is waist-length and rainbow. It is a beautiful mess. Random amounts are crimson, orange, yellow, electric blue, dark green, indigo, and electric purple. She is so SMALL. I'm pretty short, and she only comes up to my chin. She is dwarfed next to Toro.

"Gee… isn't here. He, umm… I don't know where he is. He's our best friend and my big brother." Mikes announces grimly. Lilianna seems to shrink. I nod

"Well, you guys up for Starbucks?" Toro asks awkwardly. Everyone looks at him as if he were dancing naked and singing pop songs. His shoulders slump as he mutters an apology. "That was Gee's thing, sorry. I forgot." He mutters. We fall back in to silence. I silently pass around a bag of Twizzlers. Everyone takes one and I pull out a bag of Skittles and lay back on the grass. Lilianna curls up with her head on Toro's chest.

**(Lilanna's POV)**

I sigh and rest my head on Ray's muscular chest, fighting back tears. He absentmindedly stroked my hair like Gee would've. I bite my tongue until the warm, metallic blood begins to flow from the old wound. I can't help but whimper as I snuggle deeper in to Ray.

_I never meant to be the one, who kept you from the dark_

_But now I know my wounds are sewn,_

_Because of who you are._

_I will take this burden on, _

_And become the holy one_

_But remember I am human,_

_And I'm bound to sing this song_

_So hear my voice, _

_Remind you not to bleed _

_I am here._

_Savior_

_Will be there,_

_When you are feeling alone, oh._

_A savior, _

_For all that you do._

_So you live freely without their harm_

_So here I write my lullaby _

_To all the lonely ones_

_Remember as you learn to try_

_To be the one you love._

_So I can take this pen_

_And teach you how to live_

_What is left unsaid,_

_The greatest gift I give_

_So hear my voice._

_Remind you not to bleed_

_I am here._

_Savior_

_Will be there,_

_When you are feeling alone, oh._

_A savior, _

_For all that you do._

_So you live freely without their harm_

_Savior_

_Will be there,_

_When you are feeling alone, oh._

_A savior, _

_For all that you do._

_So you live freely without their harm_

_When I hear your cries praying for life,_

_I will be there!_

_When I hear your cries praying for life,_

_I will be there!_

_I will fight!_

_I will always be there!_

_I will fight, yeah!_

I smile through my suppressed tears. "Ray-ray, you're my savior. Thank you. Hey Andy! Nice song! Now get your talented ass over here and make us happy!" I hear a deep giggle as a majestic, black figure drops from the tree above me. Andy grins.

"You guys are so depressing." He states. "Hey Frankie." Frank looks up, confused. Andy runs over with his fucking Gazelle legs and tackles him in a bear hug.

"Not my Skittles!" Frankie screams. We grin. Nobody can take on Andy.

**~~~***Ten minutes later***~~~**

Frankie is sitting on Andy's chest, giggling.

"How on earth did you do that?" Bob chuckles.

"Skittles, coffee, and a whole lot of energy." He replies proudly. I crack up. Mikes even breaks his poker face.

"Awww pickles, everybody run for their fucking lives. Mikes is SMILING!" I scream. All of a sudden someone drops out of the tree.

"Making friends without me Mikes?" He growls.

**Suspense! Who is it?**

**If you guessed Santa, go hit yourself with a brick in your stupid face. ; P Please do not.**

**Love you unicorns!**

**BTW: I don't own MCR or Andy Biersack. I do own Lilianna and the plot.**

**Never be afraid to keep on living.**


	3. Who Are You?

**Hey my unicorn buddies! I know, I know, this took forever to update. Fucking shoot me. I'm doing my best. Sorry. School and travel hockey, plus vacation away from my computer took priority. I'm back though! MCR breaking up sucks. Finding out on my birthday? Worse. I hadn't listened to them long enough to see them in concert, and I'm kicking myself for not getting in to them sooner. Here's to hoping they get back together, and Happy Birthday Gerard!**

~~**Frank's point of view**~~

This deranged looking guy dropped out of the tree and, glaring at me, growled, "Making friends without me Mikes?" Mikes was so scared that he could only squeak. Bob seemed to just disappear. Lilianna seemed paralyzed, along with Ray. Andy whispered, "oh shit man" under his breath, and slipped away. The new guy didn't break eye contact as he took a threatening step forward. I was terrified of this man, but there was an air of beauty to his ghostly face and the dark circles under his eyes. All of a sudden, Lilianna appeared in between us. She slammed her hands into his perfect chest with enough force to knock him on his ass.

"What the fuck Gee? How COULD you? You think you can just fucking drop out of our lives for YEARS and then waltz back in hear and control us again? I see right through your fucking lies. I LOVED you. We all did. Are you BLIND? Do you not see how Mikes IDOLIZES you? He fucking died when you disappeared. He wouldn't leave your floor for a MONTH! He wouldn't eat or sleep, just cry. You're so SELFISH! Don't you DARE tell me 'I was just...' I don't CARE Gerard! God! I was so STUPID! To think, I DATED you. I hate you Gerard Arthur Way. Why couldn't you have died?" With that, she burst in to tears. Gerard looked stunned. A single tear trailed down his perfect nose.

"I'm sorry Lilianna." He whispered.

"You're dead to me." She spat back. Mikes walked over looking pissed off, and punched him. Gee just whimpered weakly as blood trickled from his nose. Ray put his arm around Lilianna and the three of them stalked off, leaving me standing in front of Gerard who stood there in a daze. He pulled a bottle of pills out of his pocket and lifted it to his lips. Before he could take the pills, I smacked the bottle out of his hand. He fell to the ground and began scavenging for them in the tall grass. I dragged him up to face me. Looking into his hazel eyes I saw a feral man, a man who was so lost and alone, abandoned by the only people he'd ever loved. He was clearly drunk as well.

"Who the fuck are you, and what gives you the right to get rid of my pills? I paid good money for that shit!" He snarled. He was so fucked up, and the stale alcohol on his breath pissed me off, I was so done with him.

"FUCKING KILL YOURSELF THEN! See if I care! You're so fucked up as it is; why not end it, right? WRONG! At least people care! Lilianna cared enough to get pissed off! Mikes cared enough to hit you! They CARE! They NEEDED you! What do you do? Go disappear for years and get hooked on drugs, alcohol and suicide! THAT makes SO much sense! Why? What was missing? What couldn't they provide you? They love and need you. They appreciate you and you leave them without warning? You sicken me. When you come back they're pissed off, which I don't blame them for, and you immediately need to kill yourself? What the fuck?"

"I know the lethal dose, that wasn't it." He mutters.

"Yeah, I know. Been there, done that. That was twice the lethal dose." I growl, "Now sit your ass down until you're sober enough to talk to." He opens his mouth to argue, but settles for a dirty look instead. I match the intensity, and he complies with a sigh. I stand against the tree and smoke a cigarette to calm myself.

**Sorry, not the best chapter. For anyone still reading this, thank you so much. Hopefully it'll get better. Any comments and suggestions are great (****Hint: Comments make me want to write. Help me out; tell me what you want to happen next. If I get a bunch, I'll let you vote on what you want.****) **

**Song of the day…**

** I Don't Care, by Fall Out Boy.**

**It's stuck in my head, and I love it. : P**


End file.
